


Every Day

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “We’re married.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "all's well that ends well"

“Clint? Are you okay?”

He didn’t move from the foot of their bed, elbows on his knees. “We’re married,” Clint breathed.

Phil worked hard not to smile. “For eighteen days, six hours.”

“ _Married_ ,” repeated Clint. “I just… I never…”

He looked up suddenly, eyes wide. “You married me.”

“I did,” Phil agreed. “And I would do it again.”

“Would you?” Clint asked, softly.

“Absolutely,” said Phil, crouching in front of him. “Without hesitation. Every day.”

Clint finally smiled. “Every day?”

“Twice a day, at least,” Phil agreed. “Right now, if you asked.”

“Hey, Phil,” said Clint. “Wanna get married?”

“Yes.”

THE END


End file.
